Talk:Azure Abyssite of Celerity
Can anyone confirm exactly how much time this Abyssite takes off of stone recharges? There's a rumor going around that it's -10 hours, but some clarification would be nice. I got the drop in about 8 or 10 tonberries confirm with picture. I wonder who proposed this to drop off Bakka. Never found one on him. I got mine off a Tonberry in Konschtat which had been killed by someone else in my party, but initially aggroed me. Approx. 20 kills of Tonberries were made before. Reported recharge rate seems to be -20%, what means a new stone after every 16h.-- Panjabi 15:52, August 2, 2010 (GMT) According to this thread, the key item only drops to the first person to take an action on the tonberry, such as pulling with Gravity. Also, it may only drop from a tonberry which is noticeably larger than usual, possibly accompanied by an unusually small tonberry that will link with it. And they might not even be present on all servers yet. (So will "it drops from Bakka" become the new "it drops from Taisai"?) --Elwynn 12:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) It dropped from a normal sized Tonberry, I never saw an "unusually large" one. The small one is just like any other small abyssea mob (more cruor, less exp), and doesn't have any special linking behavior. All the tonberries there link and aggro by sight as usual. --JoQuo711 00:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) --------------------------------------- I have tested the following method numerous times and on different days and it works: :1. Only person that claims gets the key item :2. It is NOT necessary to claim in any particular way (i.e. not necessary to claim with magic) :3. It is NOT 3% drop rate, but it is not 100% either. It may be somewhere up to 80% maybe higher :4. Does not seem to work on adds/links, only on original tonberry claimed. But this is not 100% confirmed :5. Kill shot MUST be elemental magic corresponding to the day of the week. Black magic and Ninjutsu works, Blue magic has been reported to work as well. I have not tested with COR shots or other forms of magic. My experience last night was like this: First tonberry was pulled with Katon (fire) died with weapon skill, no drop (this was actually a mistake.) Second tonberry was claimed and killed with Katon and it dropped for me. Third tonberry was claimed by DRK with fire, killed with Katon, dropped for him. Fourth was pulled by THF (no magic used) and killed with Katon, dropped for him. At this point it seemed almost 100% drop so long as done right. After that, drop rate went down, it took somewhere around 3-4 tries per member to get, total that obtained using this method was 8. All this was done during Firesday. Then I went back with 2 LS members during Icesday using the same method, First one dropped on 2nd attempt, and second dropped on 5th attempt. Hope this helps --Fhernias 14:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) My experience: we went with WAR NIN MNK WHM. Took roughly 5 minutes, we let a person pull until he got the abyssite, which was on first kill for 2 people, and took multiple for the other 2. We noticed that all 4 got the key item on a mob they both pulled and killed. So, you can definitely do this with melee kills only. --Fassbinder 03:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC)